


Please.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Theo wanted to taste Liam.





	Please.

"Could you fucking not?" Liam Dunbar snapped as he caught Theo staring obsessively and mesmerized below his waist. What has he looking at? Nothing happening down there, no action at all. Still, he found something rather amusing that he just couldn't keep himself from looking. "What? Do you wanna touch my cock, is that it?" he asked, yanking one side of his mouth upward, painting a sarcastic smirk on his face - readily dismantling it as he noticed Theo's head jerking up, eyes wide open as if he really wanted to. It was a good thing they were alone in Liam's house.

"I mean, if you want me to..." Theo said, pushing his lower lips down for a fraction of seconds. "I can touch it, I can rub it, I can taste it" there was an odd bright light on Theo's eyes, a curiosity that lurked deep inside of him for too long now being exposed, a childlike tone to his voice; almost like it was Christimas Eve-he'd finally be able to touch Santa's sack; only that it wasn't really Santa's sack he was going to touch, but Liam's. "So?" he raised an eyebrow.

Liam couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on, his forehead furrowed in cunfusion and fogness filled his mind. He couldn't really tell if Theo was just kidding, being the same jackass he'd always been, or if there was some truth to his words. Would he like to know, though?

Before Liam could organize his thoughts and create a full sentence he felt a hand groping on his crotch. Fuck! He gasped and reeled back; Theo wasn't joking. Before he could tell the male to fuck off he felt something stir in his briefs, he was getting hard. His cock gradually amplifying in his pants and drawning a noticable line, his cock growing to the right. Theo gaped as he noticed, quite entertained and proud with his achievement. It wasn't so hard to arouse Liam, the only thing that was hard was hiding in his pants - not for long.

Theo got on his knees, and it wasn't to pray. Liam wanted to be able to say something in opposition to the situation, but why could he say? Deep down he wanted that.

He always knew he felt something for Theo, not exactly sure what - only now it was emerging from the pits of hell. So hot!

"You know what?" Liam said, biting his lower lips as he unziped his pants, sliding it down to his ankles. "Fuck it! Suck me!" he put his dick out, it was throbbing and ready to be engulfed by Theo's mouth. Two weeks without cumming.

Theo said nothing else, he did was he was told. Only what he was told. He grabbed Liam's waist to keep balance and then began licking his glans, the reddish head of Liam's member was quite massive. Good! So fucking Good! It wasn't long until Liam pressed further in Theo's mouth, moving forward. His moans were uncontrollable, loud and clear - pleading for Theo.

"I'm going to cum in your fucking mouth" Liam stated, receiving a positive moan as an answer.

So he did. His body shivering as he clenched his eyes and felt like the world belong to him and Theo, together, they were one. Theo's mouth became holy for mere seconds.

The warm and thick substance stuffed Theo's mouth, and he swallowed everything like it wasn't his first time doing it. And it sure wasn't.

Theo looked up, jizz dripping in the corner of his mouth, he licked it, wiping it off. "How'd you lke it?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Ahn..." Liam cleared his throat, "It was... fine." he said, avoiding eye contact. He felt ashamed, but he felt so fucking purified.

"Just fine?" Theo insisted.

"It was fucking great, Theo" Liam gave in.


End file.
